Ejecting devices are known which form part of a reshaping tool. They are conventionally disposed in the lower tool and comprise one or more pins which are movable by mechanical or hydraulic drives. The ejecting devices serve for lifting the workpiece out of the lower tool subsequent to reshaping, so that the workpiece may be grasped and transported away by a transferring device.
The active drive of such ejecting pins is relatively expensive. In case a separate driving device is provided for the ejector, the energy required thereby is not insubstantial.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a device and a method by means of which workpieces may be guided out of a tool in a reliable manner and which avoid the above-noted disadvantages.